Escape from Catrina
Escape from Catrina -''' to drugiego odcinka speckalnego o tematyce Mój Mały Kucyk. W tym odcinku Megan i kucyki muszą uratować Baby Moondancer przed złą wiedźmą Catriną. Fabuła Kucyki wyprawiają festyn dla Megan. Gdy lotka wraz z Megan przylatują Pył daje jej medalion ze Świetlistą Tęczą. U złej wiedźmy Katriny zniewolone są Włochatki - małe futrzaki, które postanawiają uciec od wiedźmy. Podczas ucieczki Katrina zorientowała się, że ich nie ma i ruszyła za nimi w pogoń. Trafia do Wyśnionego zamku, skąd przepędza ją Świetlista Tęcza. Wiedźma bardzo chce ją zdobyć. Megan pomaga maluchom przebrać się na festyn. Mała Luna nie wie jednak co założyć. Megan ubiera ją jak księżniczkę, dając jej również medalion. Katrina korzysta z okazji, że Mała Luna jest i porywa ją. Megan i kucyki idą jej pomóc. Gdy wiedźma chce wrzucić małego jednorożca w przepaść Słoneczko ratuje ją. Katrina zaprzyjaźnia się z kucykami i Megan. Aktorstwo głosowe Tammy Grimes - Catrina Paul Williams - Rep Charlie Adler - Spike Tammy Amerson - Megan Ivy Austin - Sparkler Laura Dean - Cotton Candy/Sundance Alice Playten - Baby Moondancer Wystąpienia postaci '''Pegazy *Skydancer *Baby Surprise *Heart Throb Jednorożce *Starflower *Sparkler *Powder *Baby Moondancer *Baby Glory Ziemskie kucyki *Baby Cotton Candy *Posey *Sundance *Lickety-Split Kucyki morskie *Whitecap *Sea Mist *Sand Dollar *Backstroke Piosenki Opening Theme: My little pony, My little pony How has the world been treating you? My little pony, my little pony Have your dreams been coming true? Tell me what's doing, anything brewing? Is something special in store? My little pony, My little pony Can't wait to see you once more (What's been occurring? Anything stirring? Hope your problems are few My little pony, My little pony May fortune smile on you May fortune smile on you) Let’s not take a nap: Let’s not take a nap: Let’s not take a nap Who wants to take a nap? Let’s let go, Let’s cut loose Be a locomotive and caboose Let’s not nap today Let’s stay awake and play Let’s not sleep, let’s keep busy Play a game of leap frog till we’re dizzy Bong bong bong, etc Let’s summersault Let’s cartwheel Let’s stay up until dawn Let’s have a pillow fight Then have a tug of war Oh goodness me did someone yawn? Time we took our naps before we all collapse No it’s not, we’re not ready Glory want her bottle, where’s my teddy? To your bed, dowse the light And put your sleepy heads down and sleep tight. Those good (Before you went bad) Old days (wycięta): Rep: There used to be a time Or maybe you’ve forgotten When you weren’t mean and rotten Remember those good before you turned bad old days? Catrina: Don’t hand me that line I’ve heard enough I like to play rough and if you don’t it’s tough Rep: Oh ho I long to see The sweetie puss you used to be The cute cuddly kitten, sitting on my knee Catrina: That girl is gone Good riddance to her My advice forget you knew her. But now I’m in my prime The peek of all my power And soon I make the whole world cower Rep: And the sweet pussy cat I knew? Catrina: She made like a wind storm and (wind blows from Catrina’s mouth) She’s gone like those good before you turned bad old days. Megan’s Parade: Dressed like a dream They’re all dressed like a dream Take a look and you’ll agree They stepped right out of fantasy Dressed like a dream The stars are shinning sweet (Shinning sweet) Sporting clothes so heavenly They’re lighting up their own galaxy Isn’t it fun getting all done up Pretending you’re someone new Life is supreme when you’re Dressed like a dream (Dressed like a dream) Come true (Rep: “You look beautiful Catrina Catrina: You really think so darling? Rep: Just like the good old days. Go on Catrina your public awaits. Catrina: I’d be happy to but you’re standing on my dress Rep: Excuse me”) Isn’t it fun getting all done up Pretending you’re someone new Life is extremely supreme when you’re Dressed like a Dressed like a Dressed like a Dream come true! Ending Theme: My little pony, my little pony Time I was heading homeward bound My little pony, my little pony Twinkling stars are all around Day time has ended, night is descended Smiling above us is the moon. My little pony, my little pony Let’s get together real soon